prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Haven Rules
It's Cure Mermaid. First of all, thank you so much for joining the Pretty Cure Haven, it's always nice to see new faces around here. As you know already, this wiki is the perfect place to share your ideas and make friends with others. However, this can't work without some guidelines how to act towards others here. Please read the following rules carefully before starting to edit. Thank you very much! Editing Rules Hello everyone, I'm''' Cure Aqua'. Cure Mermaid and I are here to tell you a little bit about this wiki's rules. I'm responsible for informing you about the rules and policy rules you need to be aware when editing this, or any other wiki. Even though most of the rules have especially been made up for this, or another Pretty Cure Fandom wiki, you can be sure to follow them on other wikis as well. Please keep reading.Rules inspired by the Fandom of Pretty Cure.wiki Basic Rules There are five basic rules that apply to this and any other wiki. Be sure to remember them: #'No vandalism.' This means editing someone else's pages and either deleting any content or replacing the content with stuff that is not appropriate here. #'Respect copyright.' This includes any form of copyright. Even users who have created their own fanseries at this wiki, have some kind of copyright on it. Stealing it is not appropriate! Then, there's also the copyright owned by people who drew a picture or made a video, or even those who made a whole anime. Please respect their copyright! #'No harassing other users.' Our number one rule. On this wiki, everyone supports everyone and gets the same amount of support and respect! #'Only admins or Wikia staff can make rules official.' #'No NSFW content'. Pretty Cure, believe it or not, is an anime originally made for children. This is why we ask to to keep adult and violent content away from this wiki. Acceptable and Unacceptable Content This wiki is a place to put '''Pretty Cure' fanseries, fan-made images and pretty much fan anything related to Pretty Cure. If the original content is not yours (eg. Love Live! or Pripara) put a disclaimer at the bottom to say it's not yours, and this is a must. However, you are not allowed to use fan work that you haven't created. It falls under copyright, a disclaimer does not fix the issue either! But as the wiki name suggests, this is a wiki for fanfictions related to Pretty Cure. Content about the canon Pretty Cure, such as pages for the new Pretty Cure A La Mode episode should be put on the Pretty Cure Wiki and not here. However, you are, of course, allowed to talk with others about the canon series on message walls or create blogs about news. If you fanseries includes content of the canon series, you may only include information of your own series when creating a page for Cure Dream, for example. Important: Unacceptable content is ANY content that glorifies violence in any way. That means; no torturing characters or anything like that! This is a wiki about a fanseries aimed for children, which means: there are underaged children here, so instead of traumatising Pretty Cure's fans, go somewhere else, where you can put your stuff. This wiki is no place for stories consisting of too much blood, or violence! Maximum of violence you can use, is what we have seen in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Additional Edition Rules Common language on this wiki is English: Unless you are leaving a message on someone's wall, making a blog post or using a chat, you must use correct spelling, grammar and punctuation. It is expected you know these things, and English hasn't changed at all recently. One or two misspelled words or a forgotten period is okay and another user can always come by and fix it, but an entire paragraph or more filled with massive language mistakes is not acceptable. If you have problems with the English language because it is not your native language, don't be afraid to ask someone else for help! Contractions and page content: Contractions like "isn't" and "can't" are okay and can be used in pages, but using texting language ( e.g. c u l8r for "see you later") is not allowed. Cuss words like f*ck are not allowed at all times. Also, do not make content that could potentially insult people from other countries, cultures or races as many users we currently have, and likely will have are from around the world. Remember, no one is the best at using correct English. Regardless of first language, use whatever means you need (spellcheck, asking for help) or simply fix grammar/spelling to ensure that anyone who comes by can easily read what you've written. Important Rules to Remember #Do not edit other's pages without permission! This particularly means changing content and important facts of a page which is not your own. If you want to edit those pages to fix grammar mistakes, that is fine, but let the owner know what you did by filling out the Summary box! #Do not create pages which have no content at all! Those pages just create a mess at the wiki and are totally useless. If you want to create a page, try at least to reach''' 50 words'! But be careful, the contents of an infobox do not count as 50 words! #Be creative and make up your own ideas! '''Do not steal them from other users!' This is not only unfair but also shows laziness and that, if you steal content, you have no creativity at all! #Finally, do not forget to add categories to your page! Categories are more important than you might think! They help keep the wiki clear and organized. ##Moreover, do not create unnecessary categories! For example, we have multiple categories to describe a color. This is totally unnecessary! If you are not sure if the category you need exists or not, ask an admin. We are always open for you! ##At last, only add categories that fit your page! For example, you cannot add a “Episode” category to a character page! The minimum for creating a page 50 words You sure wonder why there is a minimum to create a page? Because empty pages just aren’t wanted around here. They usually represent a lazy editor and are never further edited. I’m sure you understand that, because if you were an admin, you had to take care of the wiki as well. Then they’d also get on your nerves and you appreciate this rule. - 64 words It’s not hard to write at least 50 words. Consequences, if you don't add at least those 50 words, we'll have to delete your pages, especially if you got a warning/reminder and still changed nothing! Community Rules Everyone, I hope you have read the above listed rules carefully. They are really important to follow. And remember, if you don't understand a rule or have other questions, you can also ask an admin, or if no admin is around, ask another user! Everyone's should be happy to help you. Don't worry, they are, because this is the Pretty Cure Haven's basic motto! One for all, and all for everything! Giving and Receipting Critics Sadly, the Pretty Cure fandom has gotten a little icy lately, so we Cures decided to add one more important paragraph on how to act towards each other at a place to share your fan ideas and to meet new friends who love the same things as you do. These are the community rules, please be sure to follow them, to create a beautiful little spot everyone likes to be at! Everyone likes receiving comments, critics or just a simple "I love your ideas." But some users are too shy to actually go to the page and share their opinions with the creators. There's no need to! Every author and artist gets inspiration from people, who openly state that they like their ideas! If authors and readers share their thoughts, it's easier to create friendships and new fanseries, which is why we made up this little guide: #'Don't be shy:' Of course, it is quite hard to be open and talk to others, but remember that you can always make someone else happy! #'If your criticise someone, try to keep it nice:' Found something you don't like that much? Tell the author. But remember to be nice, harsh critics could hurt an author and they might stop working on their fanseries. #'Don't only take, but also give:' It's nice, right? You've gotten bunch of nice comments. But remember that they also made fanseries of their own. Don't be selfish, don't only get comments, but also share your opinions about other fanseries' with the ones who made them! #'It's not about attention:' One last but very important thing: your fanseries comes from your heart and from your fantasy. It is not made just to get some nice words and comments. Remember, getting attention, is not what a fanseries is about. Finally, don't be afraid of joining with others and create great collabs! Respect and Maturity ft. Cure Fortune The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune is here! Last time I have met Minami and Karen, they have told me about new users causing trouble at the wiki. Because of that, I decided to come and make one thing sure. Wikia is a fandom based platform which allows their users to create their own pages, fanseries’ or wikias for existing animes (best example would be the Pretty Cure wiki). To work as a wiki family, it is necessary that everyone respects everyone and accepts their opinions, etc. I’m sure these things have been made clear by Minami and Karen above. However, it seems like there are a few who think they are joking with the listed rules. In order to make things clear: If you cannot hold a normal conversation and/or read the description of the pages properly and are only here to cause drama then… this wiki is nothing for you! We do not support trolls and vandalism and nor does any other wiki. If you plan on doing such things either leave right away or be aware of the consequences. And one final time: DO NOT STEAL OTHER PEOPLE’S WORK: ART, STORIES, ETC! Consequences What happens if someone breaks a rule, you ask? Well, they will have to face the consequences. First consequence is that, if you break a rule, an admin will leave a message on your wall, giving you a warning and will also tell you why you received the warning. A warning is a sign for you and the admins that you have not followed some of the rules stated above. But don't worry, one warning is nothing bad. Yet. If you don't think about your actions, and just edit like before, you risk yourself getting a second and finally a third warning. That is super dangerous! Because three warnings mean that you soon will be blocked! What is a block?, you ask? If you are blocked, you will be unable to edit on the wiki for a certain amount of time. A week, two weeks, a month or even a year. How long someone is blocked depends on: *What did they do to get blocked? *How often have they been blocked before? But no one likes giving blocks as much as no one likes getting them - not the admins, not the Wikia Staff nor the user(s) in question. Please take any warnings. See Also *'' '' References '''' Category:Browse